Encuentro en 31
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Torre oscura, enojo de por medio, oscuridad total...¿podrá la noche de brujas unirlos? [reto Dramione por Halloween][oneshot]


Encuentro en 31:

La noche avanzó silenciosa sobre los terrenos desiertos de Hogwarts.

Todo era oscuridad en los jardines y luz plateada, que los cubría dándole un brillo especial, mágico. Tal cual la situación lo pedía.

Era viernes 31 de octubre, Halloween.

Adentro el caos era visible.

Las velas del Comedor se habían apagado y desaparecido.

Ningún hechizo las hacía volver a su estado natural y las varitas parecían haberse enloquecido.

Malones de niños pequeños de primero corrían alterados, chocándose unos a otros, gritando y llamándose histéricamente sobre el bullicio general, que nada hacía por contribuir con la situación.

Los alumnos estaban en pánico y los profesores no eran demasiados y su voz muy débil como para ser oídos.

Poco pudo hacer Minerva para acallar a la multitud.

-¿GRANGER, SEÑORITA GRANGER?- lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a los delegados para que ayuden.

-Estoy a su lado, profesora- expresó Hermione con incomodidad.-¿necesita algo?

-¿qué si necesito algo?¿acaso no está viendo el lío general que se ha desatado?

-Si, soy conciente, pero¿qué pretende que haga?- contestó intentando parecer calmada. Había perdido a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna entre la muchedumbre y tenía la sensación de ser observada por alguien.

-A los prefectos ya los tiene el profesor Flitwick pero necesito más gente, usted y Malfoy ya serían 6, sumado los 4 fantasmas, más el staff de profesores seremos bastantes para llevar a los alumnos al Gran Comedor hasta que la magia vuelva.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó anonadada la leona sintiendo como se llenaba de ira al comprender que tendría que buscar niño por niño con el capullo de Malfoy.

-Si señorita¿tiene algún problema?- aún en la oscuridad, Hermione pudo sentir los penetrantes e inquisidores ojos negros de su profesora.

-No ninguno.

-Entonces, búsquelo y juntos encuentren a los que hallan quedado varados en algún pasillo- demandó con tono severo.

-Bien, perfecto- expresó con ironía la Gryffindor- además de buscar a los de primero tendré que hacer de niñera para el idiota de…

-¿dijo algo Srta. Granger?- preguntó perspicazmente la jefa de los leones.

-No nada, Profesora- sintió la sangre llegar a sus mejillas y darle una sensación de vergüenza total. Avanzó a los codazos y gritando de vez en cuando que era delegada.

Salió al pasillo que conectaba los jardines con el Comedor y se alegró de que al menos, la luna se ofreciera como aliada.

Si estaba de suerte, el resplandor plateado la seguiría por donde buscara en la parte este…el problema se presentaría cuando vaya a la oeste…

Sólo encontró dos niños en el aula donde se dictaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, 4 gritando en medio de un corredor y tres niñas en el baño donde estaba Myrtle que se había tomado muy a pecho su tarea de cuidar de ellas, a tal punto, que Hermione tuvo que discutirse con la fantasma, para poder sacarlas.

De vuelta al Comedor, se encontró a unos más y agradeciendo al cielo la aparición del Fraile Gordo, le dio a los pequeños asustados, no sin antes convencerlos de que estarían bien y bajando a una que traía alzada, se dirigió hacia el ala oeste.

Miró varias veces por detrás de su hombro porque podía tocar la certeza de que alguien venía tras ella, y que cada vez que ella se volvía, el ser se escondía entre las sombras.

OoOoOoOoO

Y así era, Draco Malfoy, la seguía desde que hechizó las velas impidiendo prenderse.

La miró desde cerca en el Comedor, respirando su perfume, sintiendo como su fragancia suave se mecía contra él, en una sensación poderosa, avasallante, que lo intimidaba y eso lo asustaba, lo mantenía alerta.

Pero sin duda, lo que lo tenía más preocupado era el hecho de que ninguna varita mágica funcionase con normalidad.

Estaba seguro de que él no había provocado eso, es más no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero tal vez, pensó lúgubre, el castillo respondía a los efectos de Halloween.

La vio doblar en una esquina y al seguirla se llevó por delante una armadura que con un estrepitoso ruido metálico cayó al suelo, separándose sus miembros en diferentes direcciones, uno de ellos, el brazo precisamente, fue a dar a los tobillos de Hermione, que se volvió espantada y miro al suelo, tratando de escudriñarlo a pesar de la oscuridad.

-¿Con miedo leoncita?- se mofó Malfoy, escondido detrás de la pared.

-¿Quién eres?- la aludida se dio vuelta en la dirección en la que escuchó esa voz, suave, sombría, cargada de diversión y acidez. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad. Sabía que la había escuchado antes, pero no podía lograr encajar una de las tantas caras que pasaban por su mente con ese timbre.

-¿quién crees que soy?- Malfoy contenía la risa como podía. Un resquicio de luz de luna entraba por una puerta de un aula a la derecha de Hermione, y él podía ver para su gusto y placer la cara de miedo y pánico que ella llevaba.

-Un idiota al cual le encanta jugar a estas cosas- contestó con dureza al darse cuenta que se estaba poniendo demasiado histérica y que, lentamente estaba perdiendo las riendas de la ridícula conversación.

-¡qué carácter!- expresó con humor y un gesto teatral que se perdió en la oscuridad de su refugio.

-Y tu alguien con quien no tendría que perder mi valioso tiempo- espetó con rabia, mientras que avanzaba no sin cierta dificultad por estar a ciegas por el vasto pasillo.

Se apoyó en una de los fríos muros del pasillo y trató de ubicarse, de hacer un mapa en su cabeza y localizarse dentro de ese enorme castillo.

Se halló tan perdida que comenzó lentamente a perder el control y eso, la desesperó más.

Se dio vuelta porque sintió claramente que alguien había tocado su hombro.

-¿quién está ahí?- la pregunta se escapó de su boca aún antes de haber querido pronunciarla.

- nadie que tu no conozcas- ahora la voz parecía un susurro que sintió peligrosamente sobre su oreja izquierda.

Se dio la vuelta y de no haber sido que él la sostuvo por sus brazos, hubiera rebotado contra ese cuerpo que no le era familiar.

-suéltame- forcejeó inútilmente tratando de zafarse de sus manos que la ceñían como garras que lentamente le iban haciendo daño, y percibió con desesperación que sus ojos se bañaban en lágrimas. Miles de ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza, a cual de todas más lúgubres y trágicas. Sentía como sus pulmones por más que tomaba aire y tomaba aire no los llenaba y por eso su pecho se agitaba inconteniblemente.

-¡qué fácil eres de asustar, Granger!- la situación se le había ido de las manos. Pensaba solamente asustarla y aguijonearla con sus bromas, pero se vio obligado a terminarlo todo cuando vio con dolor, como pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos castaños, producto del miedo y la preocupación, querían escaparse. Se maldijo en el instante en que tocó su piel porque sabía bien que el sólo hecho de tocarla, lo enloquecería y así fue. Hizo gala de todo el autocontrol que logró rescatar y lento, muy lento la soltó empujándola contra un muro en que la luz de la luna parecía encaprichada con querer iluminar.

-Eres un idiota- su voz tembló levemente y Draco vio como se limpió fugazmente su cara. Observó cada uno de sus frágiles movimientos, y cuando Hermione le miró con esa mezcla de odio y repulsión que sólo le dirigía a él, por primera vez en 7 años no pudo aguantar la mirada y bajó la vista al suelo.

-Y tu muy fácil de…- pero no pudo terminar. La Gryffindor le había dado tal cachetazo que su pelo rubio y prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, cayó sobre su frente dándole un aire anómalo, salvaje, masculino…sensual.

-Ahora deja de hacer idioteces, madura y vamos a buscar a los niños que falten- quiso avanzar pero nuevamente el Slytherin la tomó por los brazos e hizo que girara. El brillo de su iris, frío, casi glaciar que desprendía rencor con cada pestañear la hizo temblar tenuemente, pero alzó su cabeza y alejó su rostro para hacerle frente.

-A un Malfoy no se le levanta la mano- lo dijo paladeándolo , disfrutando completamente del miedo que eso normalmente produciría en alguien.

-Pues fíjate que si- ahogó un gemido de dolor y se mordió los labios, dispuesta a concentrarse en no mostrar ni un ápice de sufrimiento, ya que el rubio había clavado sus dedos en su tierna carne y parecía no querer apartar sus manos de su brazo.

-A mi no…o te arrepentirás- se acercó tanto a su cara, que rozó sus narices y su aliento acarició despacio y lánguido los labios de ella, que humedeció instantáneamente con su lengua, cosa que Draco, siguió con su mirada hasta que volvió a cerrar sus labios.

-No creo que te animes a hacerme nada…McGonagall ya debe estar buscándome y no creo que le guste ver que le haces algo a una premio anual- cada una de sus palabras perdieron intensidad a medida que las pronunció. Se sentía mareada, no distinguía si era por el dolor en su extremidad o por la cercanía del cuerpo varonil y fuerte de Draco.

-Cómo si me importara lo que ella pudiera hacerme…aquí lo que importa es lo que yo puedo hacerte a ti- sin esperar que ella contestase, la acorraló contra la pared y presionó sus labios contra los de la castaña que abrió los ojos sorprendida.

El beso fue violento, fuerte y agresivo. En ningún momento se permitió a sí mismo disfrutarlo, sino que aguijoneó con su lengua la de ella, tratando de imprimirle el mayor desprecio que pudo…pero de la manera en que ella contestó, suave, lento, dulce, inocente lo doblegó, y sin querer, siguió su ritmo, abandonándose a su caricia.

Sus manos dejaron de hacer presión en sus hombros y bajaron sensualmente hasta posarse en sus caderas, liberando un suspiro cargado sobre su boca.

Hermione estaba anonadada. Draco Malfoy, quien le había dicho las cosas más horribles, quien le había mostrado sus 7 años en continuadas oportunidades, que para su manera de ver el mundo, ella era inferior, estaba ahí basándola como si no hubiera otra cosa que hacer, como si el cielo se cayera de un momento a otro.

Ella lo tenía fuertemente tomado de los brazos, y le clavaba sus cortas uñas produciendo en él, reacciones que la dejaban sin aliento.

La manera tan particular de recorrer en toda su amplitud su boca, lamiendo cada lugar caliente y enlazando su lengua a la suya, la hacía encenderse, sentirse única, la más bella de todas las mujeres en el planeta tierra, la más deseada.

Se apartó poco a poco de su boca y rindió cuentas a su cuello, dejando huellas húmedas y violetas por cada resquicio de piel que acariciaba.

Llevó sus manos con toda la parsimonia que pudo hasta que su espalda dejó de llamarse así y cuando estuvo en la cara trasera de sus mulos, la asió con fuerza, y la hizo enredarse contra su cuerpo.

Respiró hondo cuando sintió como ella tuvo que dejar sus hombros para aferrarse a su cuello y lentamente le acariciaba con su tímida y suave lengua.

La volvió a abrazar por la espalda y subió una de sus manos hasta su nuca para volver a internarse en su boca, que lo recibió pasional, sin restricciones, demostrándole con cada roce que ella lo estaba disfrutando de igual manera, que podía ser sólo fuego cuando él la tocaba, porque cada vez que él lo hacía, dejaba de ser la eficiente y racional Hermione Granger para quedar reducida a fuego, pura pasión.

Como si todo se hubiera complotado, la luz tenue de las antorchas los iluminó gradualmente, de a poco como si no quisieran molestarlos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se separó de su boca para que él, se apartara y cayera en cuenta de dónde estaban.

-Draco- susurró en su oído.

-¿mhm?- no levantó su cabeza de la concavidad de su cuello, permaneció allí inmóvil, respirando su perfume, dejándose acariciar por el calor que desprendía su piel perlada por el sudor.

-Hay luz en todo el corredor- por fin le miró a los ojos. Su mirada no parecía ni arrepentida ni incómoda de estar así, tan adictamente aferrado a su cintura.

-Entonces, vayámonos de aquí- le besó fugazmente en los labios y con mucha ternura la hizo pararse. Sintió como las piernas le temblaron al bajarla y como pequeños calambres se hacían presentes por el peso de la castaña. Pero no le importó, la miró tan profundamente a los ojos para luego contemplar con vanidad como ella se sonrojaba hasta la frente prácticamente.

-¿esta bien lo que estamos haciendo?- su voz parecía insegura de dar el próximo paso.

-Lo estará si realmente lo deseas- volvió sobre ella, y la acurrucó entre sus brazos, dejando que Hermione apoye su frente en su pecho. Sonrió con alegría al sentir como un sentimiento de posesión le embargaba al percibir lo perfecto que coincidían sus cuerpos. Aún con ella entre sus brazos, comenzó a caminar.

-¿adónde me llevas?- se desprendió de su abrazo para poder ver adonde la conducía.

-Tal vez te guste- su corazón latía tan rápido que temía que ella se diese cuenta. Sabía perfectamente que se estaba rindiendo y abriendo a ella, de un modo que resultaba peligroso más apartó esos pensamientos y con una especie de valentía que nunca había sentido, mandó al diablo a todo el mundo y siguió caminando por el castillo en busca de una habitación, en busca de _esa _habitación…pero…y ¿si ella nunca había estado con alguien y por eso eran los miedos?, reflexionó un momento y aunque avanzó, cambió su destino. Si en verdad ella quería estar con él, cómo él se asustó al comprenderlo, quería estar con ella, habría mucho tiempo para hacerla sentir mujer entre sus brazos.

Subieron escaleras y más escaleras, atravesando pasadizos que Hermione, no estaba enterada de su existencia hasta que llegaron a una puerta trampa, en donde Draco, le tapó los ojos y le susurró al oído que no abriera sus orbes hasta que él lo indicase.

Ella sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dejó llevar una vez más.

Al abrirlos, quedó sorprendida.

Él la había llevado hasta la Torre que iluminó el rayo, hasta la Torre más alta del castillo, donde se podía contemplar todo el bosque prohibido, todo el lago en su expansión negra y brillosa.

Sintió como el la abrazaba por la espalda y recostaba su mentón en su cabeza.

Cubrió sus manos blanquecinas con las suyas, mucho más morenas y se entregó al abrazo.

-no te vayas nunca- le escuchó musitar en su oído, con su aliento lamiéndole la piel en un tono tiránico pero que a leguas se notaba era una súplica disfrazada.

-No lo haré- volvió su cara a él, y lo besó, despacio, exiguamente, de una manera que dejaba a las claras, que por más que quisiera, nunca le dejaría.

Porque esa noche, ese encuentro en 31, les marcó a fuego en mente, alma y cuerpo que estaban destinados a amarse para siempre.

* * *

¡Hola! He aquí la contestación al reto que impuso Luzbelita en el foro Dramione.

si les gusta, no les gusta, por favor, háganmelo saber con un review!

Besos y cariños, Paulita


End file.
